


Agentcorp x reader imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of agentcorp x reader imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Just couldn't wait (nsfw)

You opened the door to your apartment after a long day of fighting crime in National City, groaning as you rubbed at the tension in your neck.

When you stepped inside you froze in place at the sight in front of you.

Your girlfriends were completely naked on the couch, Lena on her back while Alex ate her out. 

Alex winked at you and motioned for you to sit next to Lena as her tongue glided through her pussy.

Taking a seat on the couch you watched intently as Lena tangled her fingers in Alex’s hair, her name spilling out from Lena’s lips in a moan. 

You fought the urge to touch yourself, your cock getting harder by the minute.

When Lena came on Alex’s tongue, Alex brought you in to kiss her so you could have a taste of Lena yourself.

“Your turn,” Alex grinned before unbuttoning your pants and pulling your cock out.

She eagerly took you into her mouth, enjoying the mix of yours and Lena’s taste on her tongue.

You threw your head back against the couch in pleasure, Lena biting her lip as she sat up and watched. 

Alex bobbed her head up and down, her hand stroking the base of your cock.

You eventually came into Alex’s mouth and she licked up every last drop.

Grabbing Alex’s hand you moved her so she was sitting in your lap facing Lena.

Lena leaned down and began teasing Alex with her tongue while you played with Alex’s nipples.

“Does this feel good Alex?” you whispered in her ear, pinching her nipple roughly.

“So good,” she moaned right as Lena started a zig zag pattern.

You wrapped your lips around Alex’s other nipple, flicking your tongue over it rapidly.

Lena expertly sucked Alex’s clit into her mouth, pumping two fingers in and out of her while you continued teasing her chest.

“Shit,” Alex groaned as she came, her hips bucking up uncontrollably into Lena’s mouth. 

“Get a condom,” you told Lena and she sauntered over to the bathroom, returning with a condom in hand.

You tossed your shirt over your head, shrugging your pants to the floor so you were as naked as them and put the condom on.

Taking hold of Lena’s hips you pulled her into your lap, she instantly rolled her hips against you, your cock sliding through her pussy.

“Get up here Alex,” you said and Alex maneuvered herself onto the back of the couch, her pussy centimeters from your face. 

Slipping your cock inside Lena you begin lapping your tongue through Alex. 

You had one hand on Alex’s hips to keep her steady and the other snaked up her torso to fondle her breasts. 

Her clit was still sensitive so you avoided it, instead gliding your tongue inside of her.

Lena was bouncing on your lap, her thighs hitting yours with every thrust. 

She began toying with her own clit, rubbing tight circles over it as you thrusted your tongue in and out of Alex, both of them moaning your name.

Lena came again, slowing her movements until the last of her aftershocks hit her.

“He’s all yours Alex,” Lena smiled as she got off of you.

Alex carefully repositioned herself into your lap, lowering herself onto your cock. 

You thrusted your hips upwards, Alex easily matching your rhythm. 

Lena had begun kissing and nipping at your neck to spur you on while she slowly rolled her fingertips over Alex’s sensitive clit

Soon Alex was cumming around you which caused both your thrusts to become uneven as you then came inside her. 

“Do you two do that a lot when I’m not home?” you teased as Alex got off of you and you threw the condom into the trash can near the couch.

“Sometimes we just can’t wait for you to get home,” Lena smiled.


	2. Speaker (nsfw)

Lena was laid out on the couch, her legs thrown over your shoulders as your tongue glided through her pussy as it had been for the last twenty minutes.

Suddenly Lena’s phone over on the coffee table started ringing.

Lena reluctantly picked it up to make sure it wasn’t work.

“It’s Alex,” she sighed in relief.

“Answer it,” you winked, your tongue returning to its place on her.

“Alex, hey,” Lena said trying to calm her voice.

“I just called to say that I’m going to be late tonight, we’ve got a bunch of stuff going on at the DEO,” Alex told her.

“Would you- Would you like us to bring you dinner or anything?” Lena squeaked when you took her clit into your mouth.

“Lena are you okay?” Alex asked.

“Just peachy,” Lena chuckled.

“Are you and Y/N-” Alex started but she got her answer when Lena involuntarily moaned into the phone.

Lena heard Alex’s breath hitch and then there was silence.

“Alex? Alex are you still there?” Lena asked.

A moment later Alex spoke again, “put the phone on speaker.”

“But you’re at work Agent Danvers,” Lena teased her.

“I found an empty room, now put the phone on speaker Lena,” Alex ordered.

Lena turned the speaker on, putting her phone back onto the coffee table.

“You’re on speaker,” Lena informed Alex.

“Good,” Alex said, “now what did I interrupt exactly?” she questioned.

“I was just eating Lena out,” you chuckled, leaving a kiss to Lena’s thigh.

“Then get back to it,” Alex stated.

“Yes ma’m,” you said before taking another lick up Lena’s slit, her back arching in pleasure.

“Moan for me Lena, I want to hear you cum,” Alex husked.

Lena began moaning much louder then she normally would, your tongue bringing her near her climax.

“Y/N, I want you to fuck Lena with two fingers,” Alex told you.

You teased Lena’s entrance with two fingers as Alex had told you to do, pushing them inside easily and pumping them in and out.

You sucked on Lena’s clit and within a few minutes Lena was cumming.

“I wish I could see you two right now,” Alex said after Lena came down from her high.

“You’re still alone right?” you asked Alex.

“Yes,” Alex responded shortly.

“Maybe you should get yourself off then, it’s not fair that we get to have all the fun,” you grinned.

“I’ll get myself off if I can listen to you fucking Lena hard and deep,” she said enunciating the last few words.

You eagerly grabbed a condom and rolled it onto yourself, “you ready Alex?”

You could hear the faint unzipping of Alex’s pants on the other end.

“What are you doing right now Alex?” Lena asked low.

“Touching my clit,” she muttered.

You slowly pushed your cock inside Lena, finding a steady rhythm.

Alex could clearly hear every time your hips met the back of Lena’s thigh as you thrusted into her.

She lowered her fingers to her entrance, sliding them inside herself.

“Fuck,” she moaned as she pumped her fingers, her palm pressing on her clit.

You and Lena had started moaning loudly, both at the thought of Alex touching herself but also with the rough thrusts you made against Lena.

“Y/N, cum in Lena,” Alex ordered you.

“Are you close Alex?” you asked.

“So close,” she mumbled.

Soon you were cumming inside Lena, your thrusts uneven as you couldn’t control your hips any longer.

Alex was groaning, signaling she was cumming too against her own hand.

After a minute of silence you spoke up, “you good Alex?”

“I’m good, are you guys?” she asked.

“Very good on this end,” Lena smirked.

“I’ll be home as soon as I can, this isn’t over yet.”


	3. Everyday with you two is special (nsfw)

Valentine's day was a holiday that Alex had confessed to you weeks earlier that she never celebrated.

Together with Lena you two planned the perfect first valentines day.

When Alex returned home from the DEO that day she was surprised to find her apartment dimly lit by candles all around the room, soft music playing in the background.

You and Lena were in the kitchen preparing the last of dinner.

“Y/N? Lena? What’s all this?” she said watching as you placed the food on the already set table.

“Happy valentines day Alex,” Lena said walking up to her and kissing her chastely.

“Happy valentines day,” you said pouring three glasses of a nice wine Lena suggested.

“Did you do all this for me?” she said in disbelief noticing the expensive chocolates on the table next to the bouquets of roses.

“Of course we did,” Lena smiled.

“There’s one more thing,” you said hurrying over to the bathroom and pulling out the giant six foot tall teddy bear with a red bow around its neck that you had been hiding in there.

“Oh my god,” Alex laughed.

“It’s your first real valentines day, we wanted it to be special,” you said kissing her quickly as you put the bear on the couch.

“Everyday with you two is special,” Alex said shyly.

“Come eat, we made all your favorites,” Lena said and the three of you sat around the table.

You ate the meal you and Lena made, talked about your days while drinking wine.

After all the dishes were washed and put away you brought out dessert, homemade chocolate covered strawberries.

“Those made quite the mess while we were making them,” Lena chuckled as Alex took a bite of her last strawberry.

“And I’m sure you and Y/N had fun cleaning up,” Alex winked.

You did lick a line of chocolate off Lena’s neck that turned into you two getting very distracted from your end goal.

“Would have been better with you there,” you grinned and Lena nodded in agreement.

“We’ll save that for another time, right now I have something else in mind,” Alex said getting up from the table while slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

She sauntered over to her bed, looking over her shoulder playfully, “are you coming or not?”

You and Lena looked to each other before practically racing to the bed.

Alex’s shirt as well as her jeans had already made their home on the floor by the time you joined her.

You guided Alex back, laying next to her and kissing her deeply while Lena nipped at her neck.

Lena kissed her way down Alex’s body, teasing her hipbone.

Alex pulled your shirt over your head before reconnecting your lips desperately.

You unclipped Alex’s bra and your hands immediately went to her breasts, Lena busy dragging her underwear down her legs.

Alex moaned against your lips when Lena took the first lick up her pussy.

Lena teased her tongue through Alex while one hand reached over to your jeans and unbuttoned them, pulling your cock out and stroking gently.

You caressed Alex’s breasts as you kissed passionately, Lena looking up at you both happily as she continued her ministrations.

Alex was close to her release but she didn’t have any intention of doing so just yet.

“I want to ride you,” she whispered.

Lena smiled and removed her mouth of Alex’s clit.

You grabbed a condom and put it on while Alex straddled your waist, positioning herself over your cock.

“Get up here Lena,” you said and Lena hurriedly unzipped her dress, letting it pool at her feet and she hastily discarded her bra and underwear.

Lena threw a leg over your face, turned towards Alex.

Alex took hold of your cock and lowered down onto you as your tongue began gliding through Lena.

Lena rolled her hips against your tongue, watching Alex bounce on your cock.

Alex gripped Lena’s neck, bringing her forward to kiss her.

Your lips wrapped around Lena’s clit, sucking slightly making her moan and Alex smirk as she quickened her thrusts.

After a while Alex couldn’t hold off any longer.

“I’m gonna cum,” she breathed out.

Lena reached down, rubbing tight circles over her clit, gasping when your tongue pushed inside her.

Alex moaned loudly as she came, Lena moving back slightly so you could see the look on her face as she rode out her intense climax.

When she came down from her high she got off of you and smiled at Lena, “your turn.”

Lena shifted so she could take Alex’s place.

When your cock entered her she started at a slow pace, she was quite close to cumming already after sitting on your face for so long.

You held onto Lena’s hips as you thrusted upwards to meet her movements and Alex leaned in to take one of Lena’s nipples into her mouth.

“Fuck,” Lena moaned when she came moments later.

When Lena got off of you she took the condom off, the two of them now taking turns licking up your cock.

Alex took the tip of your cock into your mouth, Lena licking and stroking at the base eventually making you cum hard.

“Shit,” you muttered out of breath when they laid down against the mattress on both sides of you.

“So how was your first valentines day Alex?” Lena asked.

“Better than I ever could have imagined,” Alex chuckled.

“Well we have plenty more to spend together,” you smiled.


End file.
